


A Lovely Bonus

by Andalusa93



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff, I need chubby dwarves in my life, M/M, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly oneshot for <a href="http://avelera.tumblr.com">avelera</a> and everyone else craving chub!Thorin thanks to <a href="http://avelera.tumblr.com/post/119955410920/kurosmind-dwarrowdrawa-ok-but-consider-this">this post.</a> Honestly, there needs to be more of this! Give me chubby dwarves with bellies and thighs to be proud of and I will die happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Bonus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



After the battle it had taken months for Thorin to regain his full strength, and although he abdicated the throne almost as soon as the crown touched his head, he wanted to remain until Fili was confident enough to rule the kingdom they had fought so hard for. There were other arrangements to be seen to regarding the rebuilding of Erebor, trade agreements and correspondence to be sent to the dwarves in the Blue Mountains. All of these delays pushed the eagerly anticipated journey back to the Shire with his hobbit further and further into the summer months. 

Eventually that day came, a caravan stood waiting laden with provisions to see them safely to the rolling green hills of Bilbo's homeland. There were some teary eyed farewells and promises of frequent visits exchanged, but they were soon on their way. When the caravan reached the opposite side of valley Thorin turned to look upon Erebor before it disappeared from view, there was a strange lump in his throat. He had mixed feeling about leaving again, so soon after reclaiming the mountain, but it was no longer the home he thought he had been looking for. And at least he was leaving on his own terms this time.

A now familiar hand found its way into his own and Thorin turned to look at Bilbo. Somehow this had happened, over the course of the weeks and months that followed the battle, small words and moments passed between them, some things said and some not. Perhaps they didn't need to be, they both knew what they had found in each other. Thorin sighed happily and extracted his hand from Bilbo's to cup the back of his head, fingers brushing against the braid neatly tucked behind that slightly pointed ear and drew him forward. He touched their foreheads together and allowed himself a smile, Thorin knew what followed, and sure enough he felt Bilbo shift in his grip and then the feather light touch of soft lips on his own.

The journey to the Shire was uneventful, in fact, Thorin would go so far as to say it was downright boring compared to the outgoing trip. They had the luxury of time and no reasons to run from anything, no risks to take. The actual arrival was something else altogether. When they saw the large crowd gathered at the front door of Bag End and a large sign declaring an auction of Bilbo's possessions there was a brief confrontation. Thorin found himself echoing the words Bilbo uttered in Lake Town, vouching for his name and claim upon his own home. 

It took a good few weeks for the commotion to die down, though the scandal of the respectable Bilbo Baggins returning from the dead and bringing an unruly dwarf to live with him would never be forgotten. It took even longer for Thorin to adjust to life in the Shire. He often found himself restless, but soon found contentment in tending the garden with his golden haired treasure, chopping wood for the fire and taking long walks to the Brandywine River and back. 

Thorin woke one morning to the smell of cooking bacon and the sound of Bilbo humming a jaunty tune as he worked in the kitchen. He rolled out of the soft bed and pulled on a clean pair of trousers, a light frown creased his brow as the waistband dug into the soft flesh he didn't remember seeing there before. A bit of roundness wasn't considered unattractive amongst dwarves, in fact it was an extremely desirable trait he was quite happy to show, nor was it a turn off for hobbits, but from what Thorin could gather, Bilbo had never shown a preference for what was deemed traditionally attractive. 

He had assumed, based all the compliments he had been paid by the hobbit and all the lingering touches that traced the previously defined lines of muscle, that was what the hobbit was physically attracted to. The idle lifestyle and increased food intake had taken it's toll on both of them, but Thorin adored Bilbo the way he was, probably even more so now he had filled out again. He loved nothing more than pressing his hands against the hobbit's smooth belly, feeling the give of his tender thighs when he gripped them. Somewhat self consciously, Thorin threw a tunic on to cover the offending soft parts of his body. 

Bilbo let out a happy squeak of surprise when Thorin embraced him from behind and placed a light kiss on the tip of his ear. 

"You know the rules, Thorin!" Bilbo scolded him, light hearted and not in the least bit serious. "Not while I'm cooking." Despite these words, Bilbo leaned back into the hug, his entire body practically humming with delight.

Thorin nuzzled Bilbo's hair before releasing him to pour a cup of tea for each of them. He made a show of eating the breakfast served to him, he did the same with each of the meals offered to him. Bilbo was a good cook and he knew it was a great offence to turn down food from a hobbit. Despite this, Thorin was almost hyper aware of the way his trousers where tighter around his thighs and how the waistband dug into his stomach whenever he leaned over that day.

It was bedtime he was dreading, Thorin knew it was stupid, he was proud of his body, but what would Bilbo think when he saw the way his skin now rippled slightly when he moved. When Thorin pulled the covers back to climb into bed the hobbit gave him a questioning look.

"You'll be too hot in that tunic." Bilbo told him. "Take it off and come here."

"I'd rather keep it on." The dwarf replied, he could feel blood rushing to his face.

The hobbit sat up and leaned back on an elbow, his eyes penetrating Thorin, looking him up and down. "You have been acting strange all day, what's wrong?"

Thorin sighed and pulled the tunic up and over his head, though he was quick to cover himself with the blanket. "It's nothing." He muttered as he threw the tunic into the corner of the room.

"If you're sure."

Thorin gasped when he felt Bilbo's hand brush over his chest, but flinched and subconsciously moved away when deft fingers started playing at the waistband of his trousers, digging into the soft parts of his belly. He returned Bilbo's questioning look when the hobbit chuckled.

"So that's it?" Bilbo asked, he pulled the blanket away and straddled the dwarf. 

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Bilbo assured him, each word punctuated with a kiss to various parts of his body, the last one was to his lips and it lingered, sweet and full of promise. "I do not love you for your body." 

The hobbit went on as he pulled away and sat up, his hands travelled down Thorin's chest to rest on softness of his belly, small fingers threading through the dark hair that littered the skin, they lightly pinched at the excess flesh and a devilish smile spread over Bilbo's face. "Though it is a lovely bonus."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [Tumblr!](http://andalusa.tumblr.com) Come say hi!


End file.
